Active automotive suspensions can include electrically powered actuators. In an active suspension system, power is supplied to the suspension, such as to help control vertical accelerations of a sprung mass when an unsprung mass encounters road disturbances. Integrating power electronics within an actuator can result in unacceptable levels of conducted electromagnetic interference (EMI).